Furry Happiness
by Prihnex
Summary: Naruto has always been alone but one day a certain dog comes in to make sure he's never lonely again. One of our, very, earlier works. Also for appretiating dogs. KibaNaru


_Summary: Naruto is lonely and a certain dog is there to change his life forever. KibaNaru._

**TEWG: HI PEEPS! WE'RE REMINECSING OUR OLD FANFICS WE WROTE WHEN WE WERE BIGGINERS. THIS WAS ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE A SASUNARU BUT THEN IT BECAME A KIBANARU. FUNNY HOW FIVE LINES CAN CHANGE SOMETHING… YEAH.. CRAPPY TITLE... **

**801: P Yes we did write this when we were younger. We're just writing this because we want to see if this would have had a good amount of reviews, so please enjoy and review. Oh, and the reason why Naruto seems so girly is because we were just getting into the whole boy-on-boy, boy-no-need-to-be-no-girl phase. **

**TEWG: I THINK THE ONLY REASON WHY WE'RE WRITING THIS IS BECAUSE AT SCHOOL MY FRIENDS ARE CELEBRATING A HOLIDAY WE MADE AT UP THAT YOU HAVE TO APPRECIATE DOGS AND TELL STORIES ABOUT THEM. IF YOU REALLY THINK ABOUT IT, DOGS ARE LIKE YOUR MINIATURE FURRY GUARDIAN ANGELS, BUT CATS ARE STILL CUTE! **

**Started Time: 09/26/08, 10:47 PM (22:47) **

**Finished Time: 09/29/08 01:29 AM (01:29)**

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_Emphasize_

Disclaimer: WE do NOT own NARUTO or ANY of THE characters INCLUDED in THIS. 

_**WARNING: THERE'S MENTION OF ABUSE AND SLIGHT SHONEN-AI.  
**_

* * *

In the cold silent streets was a fifteen year old boy on the streets hurt, exhausted, and in pain. This lonely boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He had tried to get some attention today but instead got many people pissed off and caused him to get beaten because of it. It wasn't Naruto's fault he was a mess-up. He had no authority or parental figures in his life.

His father was always busy with his important work to have any attention to him or anyone else. To be honest, he probably wouldn't notice if he died. His mom was also away with her nursing job. She sometimes even forgot she had a son.

Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to think of his parents. If they didn't give him any attention why should he? It probably wouldn't be fair if he did. Slowly and painfully he got up and staggered home.

On his way home, which was like three blocks away from his current position, he stared to think about what was happening the beginning of this horrible day. He got beaten in school, he tried making friends, tried getting peoples attention, and got beaten again. How eventful.

Like always, no one saved him. No one would ever save him. His only life purpose was to be a punching bag. That's it. He was just a tool for people's anger.

Naruto had thought of ending it all but then quickly went against it. Why take the easy way out and let people have the satisfaction of knowing they won? No, Naruto will make something of himself and everyone will have to like him because they want to. Naruto wasn't going to force friendship on anyone, he wanted a true friend.

When Naruto got home he didn't bother changing or clean his wounds. He was too tired to move anymore. Instead he moved himself to his bed and slept.

Naruto awoke the next day to note that his body was sore and it hurt to breath slightly. He tried to ignore it but found it wasn't working much. So he decided to take a shower to help the soreness to stop. The warm water stung him slightly but felt oh so good against his flesh.

After Naruto got changed, Naruto tried to clean his wounds. Scabs were already forming and trying to heal him but Naruto didn't see the harm of protecting his body even more by putting some medicine on his already healing skin.

Before Naruto did anything else he checked himself in the mirror. He got lucky. Only one bruise adorned his right cheek. It was a purple-blue color and it looked like it wouldn't go away for some time. Naruto sighed and got his backpack ready to head for school.

When Naruto got to said Hell, he found that he was slightly late seeing as how there were hardly any students outside. While he was walking through the halls he bumped into none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Of course Sasuke wouldn't notice him…

"Watch where you're going, Dobe," Not.

Naruto growled out, "Teme," before walking away but was secretly very happy someone finally noticed him without getting beaten up.

'_Maybe today will be a good day,'_ Naruto smiled.

At lunch Naruto seated himself next to a tree. Naruto looked around and found Sasuke and his friends seated at one table. The people who were sitting with him were people he knew but didn't talk to. There was, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke, Rock Lee, and some random fan-girl that was not supposed to be there. Of course there were more people but Naruto didn't know nor care where they were.

'_Should have known…'_ Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and opened his eyes only to see Kiba suddenly stand and yell at his friends. Naruto couldn't understand what he was saying but Kiba sounded frantic. Naruto heard a small yip and looked down to look for the source. There on the right side of him was a small white and brown dog.

"Hello there," Naruto muttered and picked the dog up. "What are you doing here?"

He got a yip in response.

"Who's your owner?" The small dog turned his head to Kiba and yipped.

'_Smart dog…'_ Naruto thought.

"Alright let's go, I've gotta return you now," Naruto stood up and held the small mysterious dog comfortably in his arms. The dog wagged his tail and licked his face. Naruto blushed a little and smiled. He liked this little pup. Too bad, he wouldn't get to play with him again.

Naruto found himself becoming more and more nervous with every step to the 'popular table'.

"Umm… Is this your dog?" Naruto watched in astonishment as Kiba snapped his head toward him, amazed that he didn't break his neck while doing so.

He saw Kiba's eyes light up and the boy picked up his pet and cooed his name over and over. So the dogs name was Akamaru?

"Hey you," Naruto turned his attention to face a girl the same age as him. "How did you get a hold Kiba-kun's dog? Did you steal it?" She sneered. "I knew you were low but I didn't think that you'd be so low as to steal someone's dog!" The girl then slapped Naruto.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and turned to leave but then he started hearing Akamaru's yipping and growling.

"No wait." Naruto turned to look up at Kiba, thinking he was talking to him, which in fact he was. Naruto inwardly pouted at the height difference. Naruto was only 5'6" while Kiba was probably 6'0". Naruto wanted to be taller too…

Kiba glanced at him but then looked at the girl. "He can stay, _you_ can leave."

The girl looked speechless but then ran off crying.

Naruto was shocked beyond belief. Kiba had just blown off a cute girl for _him_?! This could probably be the biggest twist in Konoha history! She was probably just concerned for Kiba that's why she slapped him. Naruto felt a small twinge of guilt in his stomach.

Kiba wasn't done shocking him either,

"Hey you're the one Akamaru likes so I like you and since I like you… wanna get with me?"

Naruto was now pretty sure he was gonna die from shock, "Wh-what?"

Sasuke smirked and took this opportunity to make fun of the dobe. "He's too stupid to understand you, Inuzuka."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Says the guy who can't speak properly."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And I suppose you know more etiquette than I?"

Naruto nodded, finally praising English class, "Of course I hold more knowledge than your insignificant mind."

"So my brain is inferior to yours?"

"That is correct."

"Then why, may I say, have much higher grades and standers than someone so low-class as yourself?"

"I simply do not wish to try and do something that is _trivial_ like math."

"Are you implying that math holds no meaning and is a waste?"

"Yeah!" Naruto quickly realized his mistake and clasped one of his hands over his mouth.

"There." Sasuke smirked. "Math is very useful and practically makes the world rotate. Secondly, the proper word is 'yes' not 'yeah' as you had put it."

Naruto hung his head in embarrassment and shame. "Aww, poor kid," Naruto heard Kiba coo. "What's your name anyways?"

Naruto snapped his head over at Kiba, shocked more than before now. "… Naruto Uzumaki… but… you want to get with me and yet you don't even know my name?"

"Well I have always seen you to be intriguing…."

"Ah, no!" Naruto yelled, Kiba blinked, "What?"

"No more etiquette!" Naruto yelled.

"You're just upset because I hold more knowledge than you, Dobe," Sasuke tisked.

"Sh-shut up, Teme!" Naruto tried to get a hold of his pride.

"Teme? That's new…" Sasuke muttered.

Kiba was watching the miniature fight quietly when he got bored and decided to get to know his soon-to-be-boyfriend. Kiba slung a arm around the blond boy's shoulders. " So Naru-chan, Let's get to know you…"

"But-but wait," Naruto ducked a little so Kiba's arm would fall off of his shoulders. "I'm a boy and you're a boy, isn't that a little strange? What would people say when there are rumors?" Naruto asked a bit uncomfortably. He never really thought of sexuality. Sure he thought that that girl Ino was beautiful and Sakura, Tenten was cute, and Hinata was hot but he also sometimes thought that some guys were hot too. (Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Kabuto and others)

Kiba grinned and placed his elbow on Naruto's shoulders this time, "Silly Naruto, Rumors are for idiots!"

Naruto suddenly felt that today was not so bad…

After Lunch, Naruto went to class blushing and in a daze. Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, and Rock Lee all tried to embarrass him.

They had someone gotten him to admit that he had never had any sexual interaction with anyone. So of course Kiba tried to have him before any got to touch him and made Naruto sit on his lap, after Gaara had tried to lick Narutos' ear, and instead Kiba licked it. Sasuke had practically made him loose his virginity to them by explaining sex and other things he didn't want to hear and instead clamped his ears shut.

It was the most embarrassing day for Naruto.

Anyways Naruto was in his English class all alone again. Four empty desks were North, East, South, and West of him. People never wanted to sit next to him. Some even tried to get the teacher make them sit on the floor instead of being close to him.

Naruto decided not sadden himself with those thoughts and decided to think about what had happened that day again. He just hoped Kiba was not using him. Today would have to be the best of his life.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a slightly loud flap on either side of him. He looked to his right and saw Sasuke sitting next to him smirking and then Naruto looked to his left and saw Chouji smiling at him.

Naruto couldn't but smile too. So he finally had friends!

After school was finished, Naruto had wanted to go home quickly before anyone had the chance to beat him. But fate seemed to have different plans for Naruto seeing as how a sleek black car had stopped right in front of him.

Judging by the color and quality of the car, Naruto figured that the person inside the vehicle was rich, very pissed at him, or both. Naruto gulped and got ready to run home when a familiar person got out of the passenger's seat.

Naruto blinked in surprise,

"K-Kiba?"

Kiba smirked and winked at him, "'Course it's me!"

Right now Naruto was glad it was Kiba and not someone else.

"You scared me!" Naruto pouted.

"Aww… sorry," Kiba grinned, not really sounding all that apologetic. "Want a ride home? Sasuke's feeling nice today so he's giving us free rides home."

"Mah… nah. I can get home nicely but thanks for the offer."

Naruto turned to leave when suddenly Kiba grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards himself.

"Come on Naru-chan," Kiba whispered in his ear. "We need to spend more time together."

Naruto blushed but then, reluctantly, accepted.

In Sasuke car was Sasuke in the drivers seat, Neji next to him, in the back was, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, and finally Kiba. Although Naruto had to do a double-check since Shikamaru was sitting on Chouji's lap. "Umm… Where am I going to sit?"

"On me!" Kiba grinned happily.

Naruto stared blankly at him. "What…?"

Kiba grinned at him once more before grabbing his elbow and tugging him on his lap.

"Hey-hey wait!" Naruto cried out. "I'm not ready! You can't force it you know!"

"Heh… Little Dobe sounded so fuckable, now didn't he?" Sasuke smirked at him through the re-view mirror and Naruto blushed and wished he could strangle the good-looking male.

"Hey back-off Uchiha!" Kiba growled and hugged Naruto into him. "He's mine!"

"Possessive mutt…" Gaara and Sasuke both muttered, Chouji and Shikamaru could care less.

After Sasuke had dropped off both Shikamaru and Chouji home, it was Gaara's time. Next was Kiba, Kiba went to get off but then he found the light weight on him had become more forced. "Naru-chan?"

"You're just going to leave me with that Teme?" Naruto asked.

"What? Of course not!" Kiba grinned and added, "You're staying with me tonight!"

It was Naruto's time to say, "What?" again.

"Yup! My sister's staying with her boyfriend tonight and my mom and dad are out on a date all day, so it's perfect!"

"But-but I can't," Naruto was cut off with a kiss to his cheek.

"Shush," Kiba winked.

Kiba had managed to somehow carry a struggling Naruto in a honeymoon fashion, carry both their bags, and get in his house. Leaving Sasuke sighing and shaking his head, driving his car to his mansion.

Naruto found himself on a very comfortable couch. He couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. This was _nice_… His couch was too old to feel this good…!

"Liking my couch?" Came Kiba's amused voice. Naruto could only hum in delight, not wanting to leave this comfortable couch.

"Blah," Kiba muttered, "I was replaced by my very own couch…"

"Yup," Naruto sighed again. He then turned to his side and snuggled more into the couch.

"Hey? Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Kiba, "Hmm?"

"You hungry? We have curry, cereal, tomatoes, fruits, ramen-"

Before Kiba could finish Naruto was gone from the couch and in the kitchen yelling something about how 'Ramen is Love'.

Kiba smiled and prepared some food for his new boyfriend, happy that he shared the same love for ramen maybe even more.

The two spent the whole day talking about their dislikes and likes and everything happening around them. Though Naruto didn't really talk about his family much. Afterwards, the two spent their time fooling and messing around until it was 10:00 at night.

Naruto yawned and got up. Kiba was sitting on the floor of his room pausing the video game they were just playing. "Where you goin'?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Home," Naruto responded.

"What? You can't go home this late!" Kiba exclaimed worriedly. Just seeing that bruise on Naruto's cheek made him feel overprotective…

"It's okay really," Naruto paused to yawn again. "I live like five blocks away anyways… "

Kiba pouted and got up, "No."

"What?" Naruto stared at him.

"I said 'no'. You are not going this late at night."

"But then where will I sleep?"

"Have you never had a sleepover before? My house!" Kiba stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where?" Naruto asked tiredly. He just wanted to go to sleep, _now_!

"My bed!"

"Your… bed?" Naruto asked once again.

Kiba nodded enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't that be a little… weird?" Naruto asked once again confused.

"Of course not! We're friends and boyfriends now! I promise I won't do anything to you that you wouldn't like!"

Naruto groaned, "Could you please stop yelling?" Kiba blinked, "Oh sorry."

Naruto nodded and headed over to the comfortable bed made for two. Before Naruto got under the covers he took off his sweater not at all noticing the gleaming stare from Kiba.

Kiba grinned and took off his shirt and pants, and if Naruto said anything he'd just say he only slept with his boxers on.

When Kiba jumped into the bed, Naruto groaned and muttered something incoherent, the bed also screeching at the extra weight forced upon it.

Kiba smiled at the adorable boy before hugging him closer to his body. Now Naruto's head was on Kiba's chest and Kiba's chin was on Naruto's head. Naruto hated to admit it but he really liked it.

Both boys let out a small gasp when Akamaru suddenly jumped onto the bed. Naruto smiled at the dog. This dog had just changed his life. Akamaru had brought him happiness and Naruto could begin to explain how much gratitude he was feeling for him.

Akamaru laid himself in between the newly-found boyfriends and Naruto decided not to fight the life-changing god and instead decided to curl up closer to Akamaru and whisper, "Yes… this is definitely the best day of my life…"

Kiba swung a arm on Naruto's shoulders and Naruto smiled in content.

* * *

**TEWG: SPEAKING OF RELATIONSHIPS… PLEASE HELP ME PEOPLE!! THERE'S THIS GUY I MET SINCE THE BEGINNING OF SEPTMBER AND WE GOT TOGETHER, GOT IT? BUT HE'S NOT MY TYPE SO NOW I WANT TO BRAKE UP WITH HIM. I TOTALLY MESSED UP YESTERDAY ,10/10, AND NOW I'M **_**STILL**_** WITH HIM. IT SUCKS!! HOW DO I BRAKE UP WITH HIM? **

**HE'S NICE… BUT I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE COMPLEMTING ME ON EVERYTHING I DO AND LOOK. I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE KEEP IT TO THEMSELVES. HE'S TOO CLINGY AND KEEPS GIVING ME COMPLIMENTS AND THAT JUST LEADS TO ME GETTING ANNOYED, AND WHEN I GET ANNOYED, RUN FOR SHELTER!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE HELP! OR AT LEAST GIVE ME AN IDEA? **

**801: I'll just stay out of this… Sorry for the crappy ending…. Oh and hear the song "Gangster Life" by Hollywood Undead. It's hilarious! **


End file.
